Antes de la batalla
by iliankasmoulinka91
Summary: Todos imaginamos lo que queríamos que pasara entre Eren y Mikasa en aquella habitación del cuartel de Stohess si Armin no hubiese entrado a avisarles de los titanes. Ocurre entre el episodio final de la primera temporada y el primero de la segunda. Eremika Week, día 6: Comfort/NSFW. One shot.


-Eren, te sientes mejor?

La voz de Mikasa hizo que Eren abriera los ojos. No estaba dormido, sólo descansaba después de una lucha agotadora contra el Titán Femenino. Una lucha que en realidad no había servido para nada. Ahora estaba allí sobre esa cama, con vendas en la cabeza y sus amigos cuidando de él. Jean tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared, con cara de frustración. Armin estaba de pie en mitad de la habitación, y Mikasa permanecía sentada en un taburete, junto a la cama de Eren.

-Sí. - contestó él, después de sentarse. La brisa entraba por la ventana haciendo que se movieran las cortinas. - Es impresionante lo rápido que me he recuperado... Me dijeron que Annie sigue cristalizada...

-Sí. - Mikasa asintió, con la mirada en el suelo.

-Mierda, al final nuestro plan no sirvió para nada. - se quejó Jean, de brazos cruzados, notoriamente enojado.

-Es increíble lo lejos que llegó con tal de no confesar nada. - comentó Armin.

-Sí. Al final se nos escapó.

-Fue Eren quien la dejó escapar.

Eren abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su mejor amigo, como si no hubiese sido consciente de ello hasta entonces. Mikasa, por su parte, no pudo hacer otra cosa que aumentarle un gramo más a su tristeza, y eso se vió en su rostro, aunque nadie lo notó.

-No es así, Eren? - continuó Armin, casi en tono acusador. - En aquel momento dudaste.

-Sí, Armin. Tienes razón... No pude hacerlo. Al ver el rostro de Annie, me quedé paralizado.

Nadie dijo nada más al respecto, aunque Jean parecía un poco sorprendido.

Mikasa...

Mikasa no quería pensar demasiado en aquella posibilidad, pero no podía evitarlo.

 _No me digas que no estás seguro de querer luchar contra Annie..._

 _No me digas que te niegas a aceptar que Annie es el Titán Hembra..._

 _No viste lo que pasó hace un momento? Esa malnacida mató a nuestros compaňeros. Es que no te das cuenta?_

Lo que le había dicho a Eren en el túnel subterráneo daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 _Lo sabes. El titán hembra es Annie._

 _Por qué no luchas contra ella?_

 _Es que acaso hay algún sentimiento especial que te lo impida?_

-Armin Arlert. Jean Kirschtein. Tenemos que hacerles unas preguntas. - la voz de un miembro de la Policía Militar que llegó a buscarlos sacó a Mikasa de sus pensamientos.

-Entendido. - respondió Armin, girándose hacia el soldado, antes de voltear a ver a sus amigos. - Nos vemos luego. - dijo, y caminó hacia la puerta, con Jean tras él.

-Vale. - contestó Eren desde la cama.

-Mikasa, deberías venir también. - dijo Jean antes de salir, con un tono de voz hosco. Ella no lo miró.

-No, yo... Yo me quedo.

El soldado de la Policía agitó la mano, indicándoles que debían salir. Y mientras Jean parecía molesto con la respuesta de Mikasa, Armin se giró de nuevo hacia ella, con una sonrisa cómplice que la hizo sonrojar de pies a cabeza.

Ni ella ni Eren se dieron cuenta del momento en que su amigo cerró la puerta al salir.

-En aquel momento... me sentí bien.

Aunque Eren no fuera consciente de ello, había estado esperando el momento para hablar a solas con Mikasa. Quería desahogarse, y él sabía que ella lo entendería mejor que nadie.

Al escucharlo, ella levantó el rostro, y sus ojos se clavaron en él atentamente, un poco temerosos, mientras Eren continuaba hablando.

-A pesar de la paliza que me estaban propinando, sentí que no me habría importado morir...

-Eren! - exclamó ella con angustia. Eren pareció darse cuenta de lo mucho que la había herido al decir eso.

-Pero ahora... ya no pienso así.

En la garganta de Mikasa se hizo un nudo que ella intentó deshacer al tragar saliva. Entonces se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó la mano de Eren entre las suyas con fuerza.

-A mí... me alegra que hayas vuelto.

Él no pudo ver las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en los ojos de la chica cuando el pelo cayó sobre su cara en el momento en que bajó la cabeza. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de mirarla, entre confundido y melancólico. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente en aquel instante: la noche en que la salvó de los secuestradores, el día en que ella decidió seguirlo hasta la muerte aún en contra de su voluntad... Eren no pudo dejar de pensar cómo era que ella aún seguía junto a él, después de todo lo mal que la había tratado, sólo porque se sentía frustrado por no poder protegerla.

Sí, la había tratado como la mierda, y ella aún estaba con él, tomándolo de la mano y diciéndole que se alegraba de tenerlo de vuelta.

Cómo es que aún no lo odiaba? Cómo es que nunca se había apartado de su lado? No se la merecía, ella era demasiado buena para él...

Y aún así, no deseaba que ella se alejara jamás.

-Come. - dijo Mikasa un rato después. Se había levantado para tomar una bandeja con comida y ponerla sobre las piernas de Eren, evitando que se levantara. Él lo hizo sin protestar, estaba hambriento y cansado, y como pocas veces, no deseaba discutir con ella.

No después de la forma en que había sentido las manos cálidas de Mikasa sobre las suyas.

-Y tú, no comerás también?

La muchacha ladeó la cabeza.

-Ya lo hice, antes de venir aquí. Ahora come y descansa. Lo necesitas.

Y Eren comió, y el sueňo lo venció. Y soňó con aquel día en que su madre lo había regaňado por pelearse con otros chicos, y que le recordó que debía ser un hombre y proteger a Mikasa.

Cuando el sueňo acabó, abrió los ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la luz del sol aún entraba por la ventana.

Eren se enderezó y ella seguía allí, sentada junto a la cama, con la bufanda sobre las piernas y una caja con agujas e hilo junto a ella.

Esa maldita cosa. Por qué no la dejaba nunca? Ya estaba vieja, casi inservible, pero ella hacía lo posible por conservarla. Quizás Mikasa siempre tenía frío y por eso necesitaba de la condenada bufanda.

Sus ojos regresaron a ella. Estaba dormida y la tela roja comenzaba a resbalarse de sus manos. Los ojos color turquesa de Eren se clavaron en el rostro de la chica con detenimiento... Ella era hermosa. Cómo es que él nunca lo había notado? Bueno, en realidad sí, pero era la primera vez que se detenía a pensarlo. Siempre le había gustado ese mechón de pelo que le caía entre los ojos y que, por más que ella lo apartara, siempre volvía a ese lugar.

La brisa volvió a entrar por la ventana y Eren se levantó para echar un vistazo al exterior. El cuartel de Stohess estaba bastante lejos del centro, allí donde él y Annie habían destrozado todo durante la pelea. Todo lo que pudo ver fueron edificios altos y calles limpias y bonitas, hasta que la bufanda cayó de las manos de Mikasa, llamando su atención. Él la levantó del suelo, y cuando ella despertó y miró hacia atrás, la tela ya reposaba en las manos de Eren.

-Eh... eso... - dijo ella en voz baja. Él estiró la mano para entregarle la bufanda.

-Se cayó. Debes estar cansada, por qué no vas a dormir?

Con la tela ahora en sus manos y regresando los ojos al frente, Mikasa ladeó la cabeza.

-Lo siento... Estoy bien.

Eren suspiró. Debió imaginarse que ella no le haría caso.

-Esa cosa está destrozada. Si veo una nueva entre los suministros, te la traeré.

Ella no dijo nada, pero en su interior, hubiera deseado que Eren comprendiera al fín que la bufanda no era un simple pedazo de tela.

Él la miró fijamente, preguntándose en qué estaba pensando ella.

Entonces caminó de vuelta a la cama sin dejar de mirarla. Aquello era magnético, como si algo le impidera apartar sus ojos de la cara y el pelo de aquella chica que siempre había estado a su lado.

-Ayúdame con esto. - le pidió, estirando las manos hasta su cabeza para quitarse las vendas. Mikasa no tardó en hacerlo, pero aún no decía nada mientras desenrrollaba los trozos de lienzo de su cabeza. - Estás segura que no quieres ir a dormir?

-Estoy segura. - respondió ella. - Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí. No me habría quitado esto si no fuera así.

Los dedos de Mikasa eran increíblemente suaves, a pesar de los callos que provocaba el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. La piel de Eren se puso de gallina cuando las manos de la muchacha rozaron su mejilla, y por instinto, la sujetó de la muňeca.

-Pasa algo? - preguntó ella, un poco confundida. Él ladeó la cabeza, sin soltarla. La forma en que su amigo la miraba hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran otra vez. Pero ella decidió no prestar atención a eso, o él lo notaría.

Tenía que aprender a controlarse. No era correcto sentir esas cosas, no era justo seguir torturándose, sabiendo que Eren no sentía lo mismo por ella. Debía encontrar la forma de dejar ir lo que sentía por él, y así todo sería mucho más fácil.

-Es sólo que...

-Qué? Hay algo que quieras decirme, Eren?

La mano de Eren se estiró hasta tocar la punta de su cabello, justo allí donde acababa la piel de su cuello. Ay, Mikasa sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo, desde el vientre hasta la nuca. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su aliento no se entrecortara.

-Por qué no has dejado que crezca de nuevo? Me gusta así, pero... me gustaba más cuando estaba largo.

Eran ideas suyas, o la cara de Eren estaba más cerca de ella ahora?

-Hace unos... - Mikasa aclaró su garganta para poder seguir. - Hace unos aňos me dijiste que era mejor cortarlo, porque podría enredarse en el Equipo...

-Es cierto, pero... Ahora dominas muy bien el Equipo. Ya no hay necesidad de mantenerlo corto.

Las vendas fueron retiradas de su cabeza por completo, y los ojos de Eren bajaron hasta el cuello de Mikasa.

Y sus dedos ya no tocaban su cabello, sino aquella piel que la camisa de la chica no cubría.

Ella estaba inmóvil y su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Aquel comportamiento no era propio del Eren que ella conocía. Qué le estaba pasando? Por qué la tocaba así? Por qué tenía que hacerlo más difícil para ella?

Y sus rostros estaban tan cerca ahora que podían sentir el aliento de uno en la cara del otro, y la tibieza de sus cuerpos, y...

Un beso fugaz en los labios hizo que Eren bajara la mano, completamente anonadado. No lo esperaba; no esperaba que ella se acercara y lo besara. Pero le había gustado, y parpadeó varias veces, estupefacto, y también encantado.

Para cuando quiso moverse, la mano de Mikasa ya agarraba el pomo de la puerta, lista para salir.

-Mikasa...

Ella abrió la puerta. Él saltó hacia ella y volvió a cerrarla, impidiéndole marcharse. Y ella agarró el picaporte otra vez, y Eren la sacudió para que no se le ocurriera volver a intentarlo.

-Oi, Mikasa! Mírame!

-Lo siento. No debí... - su voz se entrecortó y no fue capaz de mirarlo.

-Qué? Qué no debiste? Besarme? Por qué no? - Eren hablaba con voz fuerte, casi exigente. Mikasa tragó saliva.

-Porque... Yo no... Tú no...

Él no la dejó acabar. Su boca se estrelló contra la de ella con rudeza, haciendo que Mikasa jadeara, y que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Eren sintió la humedad y lo salado de sus labios cuando las lágrimas bajaron hasta su beso, así que se apartó para poder mirarla, sujetándole el rostro con sutileza. Las mejillas de Mikasa parecían brasas a causa de su sonrojo, y sus hermosos ojos grises miraban hacia el suelo, completamente humedecidos.

-Por qué lloras?

-Porque...

Esta vez tampoco la dejó acabar. Eren parecía desesperado, pero esta desesperación no era como las otras, no. No estaba angustiado, ni preocupado, sino más bien ansioso. Sí. Ansioso porque no podía dejar de besarla, porque sus labios eran suaves y dulces y él nunca pensó que alguna vez llegaría a tocarlos y a embelesarse en ellos hasta ese momento. Porque la segunda más fuerte de la humanidad, aquella chica que siempre lo había protegido en contra de su voluntad, ahora se veía tan vulnerable que le provocaba deseo. Y ese deseo comenzaba a hacer erupción como un volcán que despierta después de un sueňo centenario.

Ella lloraba, pero él sabía que no era de tristeza ni de dolor. La conocía bien. Aquellas lágrimas que se interponían en su beso y que él tocaba con sus labios eran de felicidad, porque la forma en que Mikasa le respondía le hizo saber que él no era el único que deseaba más.

Y con una delicadeza que él mismo no conocía, la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Las respiraciones de ambos se habían acelerado, y Eren miró con fascinación la forma en que el pecho de Mikasa se ensanchaba, haciendo que se notara un poco más el busto que escondía debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Ella no podía creerlo aún: Eren, el chico de quien había estado enamorada desde mucho antes de saber lo que era el amor, acababa de besarla, y ahora la observaba embelesado, como si él tampoco pudiera dar crédito a lo que veía.

Ninguno de los dos podía hablar. Sólo se miraban a los ojos, algo tímidos, expectantes, sorprendidos, maravillados, pero también ansiosos. Sí, había ansiedad en los ojos color turquesa de aquel chico, y un deseo burbujeante que parecía haber sido contenido durante mucho tiempo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la boca de Eren estuvo de nuevo en la de la chica, mordiéndole los labios con sutileza, y pidiéndole a sus labios que se abrieran para meter su lengua en ellos. Él volvió a saborear un par de lágrimas más antes de deslizarse por su cara hasta llegar a su cuello. Sus manos apretaron sus caderas, y sin ser consciente de ello, apartó las piernas de la muchacha para poder acomodarse entre ellas.

Fue entonces cuando Mikasa gimió muy cerca de su oído, y el gemido le caló hasta los huesos, haciendo que notara una dureza en su entrepierna que nunca antes había experimentado.

-Eren... - jadeó ella, con las manos engarzadas en el cuello de la camisa del chico. También ella comenzaba a sentir algo nuevo: la invasión de un fuego abrasador que le inundaba las entraňas y que se extendía hasta su sexo. Los labios de Eren volvieron a los suyos, y para cuando ella quiso decir otra cosa, una mano de él se deslizaba hasta el botón de su pantalón, provocando que se estremeciera de excitación.

Por Dios.

Cuando Eren metió su mano entre los muslos de Mikasa, jamás imaginó que se encontraría con un universo tan cálido y húmedo. No sabía cómo, no tenía experiencia en aquello porque era la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer, pero sus dedos acariciaban increíblemente aquel punto glorioso que había en ella, que la hacía gemir cada vez más y que a él le endurecía con locura. Todo lo que podía oír ahora era el chasquido de sus labios cuando tocaban los de ella, y los jadeos excitantes que salían de su boca; todo cuanto sus ojos veían era el rubor exagerado en las mejillas de la chica debajo de él, y el hermoso rostro que se contraía ante el placer de sus caricias.

Nunca lo habría imaginado; había estado tan ciego todo ese tiempo, había sido tan estúpido que no pudo ver lo que tenía enfrente: a Mikasa, la chica que un día había salvado, la que había crecido con él, quien lo había protegido arriesgando su propia vida... Y que ahora estaba a su merced, mordiéndose el labio y gimiendo ante el contacto de sus cuerpos ardientes. La que de repente ya no era la niňa asustada de nueve aňos a quien él había cubierto con una bufanda, sino la mujer...

La mujer que no sabía que amaba hasta ese día.

-Eren... - repitió ella en un gemido, cuando la mano de él salió de su entrepierna. En un acto inesperado e involuntario, Eren miró sus dedos mojados y los llevó hasta su boca, degustando el sabor divino y recién conocido de la humedad de la chica. Era una mezcla de cielo y Mikasa, de gloria y deseo, que sólo aumentaban sus ganas de ella. Así que la desvistió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder el control a medida que descubría su piel tersa y pálida y su cuerpo temeroso.

Mikasa cubrió sus pechos cuando él quitó su sostén. Pero Eren hizo con sus manos lo mismo que había hecho con su prenda: apartarlas de allí, y así poder admirar el esplendor de la chica debajo de él.

-Mikasa, cómo es que nunca...

Él mismo se interrumpió. Aquellos labios delgados eran tan tentadores que quiso devorarlos en un solo beso. Ella estaba completamente desnuda ahora, completamente vulnerable, ambas por primera vez y frente a él, mientras algo se hacía cada vez más grande y duro dentro de sus pantalones, haciéndole saber que no podría contenerse por más tiempo, y menos mientras la voz de Mikasa llamara su nombre de aquella forma. No con preocupación ni miedo, no; esta vez había desesperación, anhelo y deseo de él en cada uno de sus gemidos. Su camisa y su pantalón fueron a dar al suelo mientras la besaba, y entonces pudo sentir mejor la calidez de aquel cuerpo en el suyo.

Mikasa sollozó y suspiró cuando el sexo de Eren rozó el suyo. Su rostro aún estaba encendido, su corazón no dejaba de correr, y el temor aún le recorría toda la columna vertebral... Pero era esto lo que ella deseaba, lo que siempre había querido, a pesar de no saber lo que era. Porque su piel se erizaba allí donde sus manos la tocaban, porque sus labios eran la entrada al paraíso, y porque no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos color turquesa que querían devorarla entera.

Y a pesar de lo frías que estaban las manos de Mikasa, Eren pudo sentir la tersura de ellas bajo su toque, cuando las deslizó alrededor de su cuello con suavidad. Ella lo abrazó entre suspiros entrecortados. Él volvió a besar la piel de sus hombros, y sus pechos, y cada rincón de su piel, antes de meterse dentro de ella.

-Eren, lo que te dije en el subterráneo sobre Annie...

Mikasa se detuvo, con suspiros intermitentes. A causa de Eren, ya casi no podía pensar con claridad. Mierda, la había cagado. Cómo se le ocurría hablar de Annie en un momento como ese?

Eren ladeó la cabeza, entrelazó sus labios con los de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Olvídate de Annie. Yo te quiero a ti.

Y vino otro beso, y Mikasa sintió, en medio de él, cómo algo se rompía dentro de ella. Eren había invadido su interior con una firmeza inesperada que la hizo ahogar un grito y arrugar la cara en un rictus de dolor, mientras de la boca del chico se escapaba un jadeo casi catártico. El rostro de Eren salió de su cuello para mirarla, sabiendo que la había herido. Sin embargo, él había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse y ser delicado, en lugar de embestirla con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, así como quería. Porque nunca imaginó que entre sus piernas se encontrara aquel paraíso que estuvo a punto de volverlo loco de placer. No podía creerlo: Mikasa Ackerman, la chica que valía cien soldados, la mejor soldado del escuadrón de cadetes 104, estaba ahora completamente rendida ante él, desprovista de toda su fuerza y sus habilidades, tan indefensa que lo hacía sentir culpable...

Y al mismo tiempo le provocaba una satisfacción algo enfermiza, pero que también lo hacía querer besarla otra vez.

-Tranquila... - le susurró al oído, sintiéndola temblar ligeramente debajo de él. Y acto seguido, deslizó su boca sobre su mejilla, y ella se apretó contra él, como si eso amainara el dolor que nunca imaginó sentir.

-Eren... - gimió ella. Ay, cuando él escuchaba su nombre salir de su boca de esa manera, sabía que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Eren gruňó, tragó saliva, y se movió contra ella un poco más, muy lentamente, quizás también para calmarse a sí mismo.

-No confías en mí? Todo estará bien. - afirmó, y la vió asentir, y tuvo que morderle los labios para saber que eso era real...

Agh. Nada se comparaba con ese momento; no. Ganar una batalla no podía compararse, luchar contra Annie no era suficiente, transformarse en titán y ser protagonista de aquellas sensaciones en su cuerpo no era suficiente. No. Eren sentía una descarga eléctrica correr dentro de sus músculos como algo imparable que llegaba hasta sus entraňas, como algo místico que le hacía morir y renacer en el mismo instante y que ya no podía contener más. Simplemente no podía, porque sus gemidos, sus uňas clavándose en su espalda, sus labios suaves y dulces y lo estrecho y tibio de su interior lo desligaron del mundo hasta hacerlo sentir en otra galaxia.

Ella era hermosa, y delicada. Sí, y él no comprendía cómo es que ella había dejado de ser fuerte y perfecta para convertirse en el ser vulnerable e imperfecto que siempre quiso proteger.

Y otra lágrima cayó de sus ojos grises, y él la tomó con sus labios igual que antes.

Y lo apretó tan fuerte, que él creyó que se asfixiaría, pero eso sólo aumentó su deseo de ella. Y no supo en qué momento había comenzado a moverse un poco más rápido, casi sin prestar atención a los sollozos de la chica que tan intensamente penetraba.

Y una parte de Mikasa quiso que se detuviera, pero la otra... No. El dolor de su entrepierna era una exquisita tortura, pero le gustaba aún más la forma tan ardiente en que Eren le apretaba los muslos, como si quisiera arrancarle la piel. Podía probar su cuerpo, podía oler su sudor y jamás se cansaría de eso; podía degustar su boca y la sangre en la suya cuando él la mordió sin piedad. Ella misma se había sorprendido de lo mucho que había deseado tener aquella humanidad en su interior, aún sin ser consciente, y cuando Eren volvió a besarla, no dudó en responderle con intensidad, a pesar de que aún no se recuperaba del todo de aquellas embestidas. Aunque sabía que él no deseaba daňarla, y por eso cerró sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, como si por instinto supiera que sólo así podría detener el ardor de la primera vez.

-Ahh... Mikasa...

Su voz sonó ronca, e incluso más profunda que antes. No, no, no. Mierda, él no quería eso. Algo estaba a punto de salir de él, y la idea era tan tentadora como purificadora, pero no era justo con ella, mientras aún no pudiera sentir el mismo placer que él. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada para detener esa cosa extraňa y escandalosamente deleitosa que se escapaba de él. Su corazón se aceleró aún más, sus pulmones se contrajeron y sintió que perdía el oxígeno, al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban y su mente no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Se sentía como un metal fundido después de una explosión...

Y sí, se había fundido con ella. Y no sabía si tenía un universo dentro, o es que él mismo se había convertido en un universo.

Si esto no era el cielo, entonces no sabía qué podía serlo.

Pero no salió de ella, porque quedarse allí era la cosa más maravillosa que le había pasado en la vida. En esa existencia llena de dolor, pérdida y miedo...

Miedo de perderla a ella. Diablos, ahora sabía que no podía perderla.

Y Mikasa se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando Eren se desmadejó encima de ella y hundió la cara en su cuello. Porque el dolor comenzaba a disiparse, y ahora sentía algo que le gustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Un cosquilleo intenso allí donde Eren la había tocado, y unas ganas enormes de que la destrozara por completo.

Pero no lo soltó, porque supo que él no había terminado aún. Y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero no necesitaban hacerlo. Él volvió a mirarla y a besarla, y un par de minutos después, sus caderas se movían otra vez dentro de las suyas, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

Y volvió a gemir, y esta vez era una mezcla de dolor y de placer, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y arqueaba la espalda, con Eren estrellándose contra ella, quizás con más inclemencia que antes.

-E-Eren... Ahhh... Por favor...

Cuando Mikasa jadeó, una parte muy remota del cerebro de Eren se preguntó si aquella cama sería capaz de aguantar todo eso. Ya no iba a controlarse. No le importaba el ruido que hiciera la madera, ni el volumen de sus propios gemidos, ni los de ella. Las olas de calor y placer iban y venían interminables, y las paredes internas de la chica se estrechaban alrededor de él, como si lo succionaran, y eso sólo provocó que sus embestidas aumentaran. Y las uňas de Mikasa volvían a clavarse en su espalda, hiriéndole la piel, y así fue durante un tiempo más, hasta que ella misma pudo sentir que alcanzaba el punto máximo de un placer que sobrepasaba todo entendimiento.

Qué era eso? Porque unas chispas eléctricas poseían sus entrepiernas, causándole alucinaciones visuales. Qué era eso que aceleraba su respiración y entumecía sus extremidades? Ay, tanto éxtasis no podía ser cierto; era como leer un libro lleno de colores, como subir al firmamento y agarrar cada una de las constelaciones para quedarse con ellas... Entonces llegó aquella sensación divina y purificadora. Fue como lanzarse desde una pendiente muy alta sin el 3DMG, mientras las fibras de su cuerpo despertaban una a una, y a pesar de todo, sólo eran capaces de percibir la sublimidad de la caída, sabiendo que una cama de nubes la esperaría al sucumbir. Abandonó su cuerpo, y el tiempo y el espacio la abandonaron a ella; la existencia se le había condensado en ese único y excelso instante. Se expandió por dentro y algo hizo explosión dentro de ella y ahogó un gemido, como estacada final. Y exhaló, cansada, satisfecha, extraňada, feliz, confundida, y un poco culpable, pero también glorificada, como los mártires.

Entonces se arrepintió de haber pensado alguna vez que nunca podría volver a probar la felicidad como lo hacía en ese instante.

Sí. Ahora sabía cómo se hacían los niňos. Acababa de aprenderlo de primera mano, y el pensamiento la hizo ruborizarse, mientras un rincón de su cerebro se preguntaba qué habría dicho su padre si sabía lo que ella hacía ahora.

Pero no se cambiaría por nada del mundo. Tampoco Eren. Si ambos hubieran tenido que decidir entre la erradicación de los titanes y esto... Bueno, no habrían tartado mucho en escogerse el uno al otro.

La segunda oleada de placer del chico se mezcló con la de ella, y fue entonces cuando él se detuvo a mirarla de nuevo, aún cansado como estaba. Su mano se movió hasta su cara, y sus dedos rozaron aquella cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, después de quitarle aquel mechón de cabello de entre los ojos. Le miró el cabello y la besó allí, y también la olío. Luego sus ojos, y su piel, esa piel dulce, y suave y pálida, después de hacerle el amor tan dulcemente como le fue posible. Ella sabía a dolor, a lágrimas y a miedo, pero también a esperanza, a ganas de seguir viviendo, y pudo verlo a través de esos ojos grises.

-Eren, yo te...

Él la hizo callar con un beso.

-Lo sé. Perdona si fuí rudo, pero...

Esta vez fue ella quien lo hizo callar.

-Yo también lo sé.

Seguros de nunca cansarse de eso, vino otro beso, más dulce que el anterior, que hizo que Mikasa volviera a gemir contra su boca. Él salió de ella y se acomodó a su lado, estirando su brazo para estrecharla tanto como pudiera.

-Sonríe para mí, Mikasa. Es lo único que pido.

Y ella lo hizo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y el corazón de Eren dió un brinco, al saberse ganador de aquel premio; porque era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esa forma, y supo que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir de ahora en adelante.

Se abrazaron como nunca antes, y Mikasa quiso quedarse allí para siempre, sin nada que perturbara la paz que hacía tanto tiempo deseaba.

-Eren! Mikasa! Los titanes atravesaron la Muralla Rose! - gritó Armin después de abrir la puerta de golpe. Eren saltó de la cama, a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco, y supo que él no había sido el único.


End file.
